


BDSM

by CroWsouL



Category: SN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	BDSM

“我是您的奴隶”

“我的责任是取悦您”

“我没有任何权利，没有存在的价值，只是作为您的奴隶的存在”

佐助朝跪坐在身旁的鸣人露出满意一笑，伸手奖励般的搔了搔对方的下巴，“乖狐狸，希望你能时刻牢记这些。”

手拍细长的手柄在鸣人的后背游移，方形的拍头若有若无的擦过裸露的肌肤。

“呵，我的小狐狸，你在紧张什么？”佐助饶有趣味的注视着鸣人的肌肤表面，拍头略过之地窜起一片鸡皮疙瘩。

“没...我没..”

温暖的大手代替手拍抚摸上光滑的脊背，从颈椎顺着脊椎一路向下，来回抚摸了两回，佐助感到他的奴隶的身体渐渐松弛下来。

就在鸣人逐渐放松身体和神经时，背上实打实的被手拍狠狠一抽。

“啊！”  
“背挺直！”第二下落在肩胛骨上。

“啊！”  
“收腹！”

拍头袭击向鸣人脆弱的肚皮，留下一块火烧似得烙印。“啊啊——”这一下直把他疼的呻吟声都变了调。

佐助微微皱眉，“我的小狐狸，别叫的这么夸张，这皮革手拍并不会让你很疼，我知道的。”

抬起一边的腿用乌黑油亮的鞋尖架起鸣人的下巴，逼迫对方仰视自己，“你忘记鞭子的滋味了吗？橡胶的，小羊皮的还有藤条的。”

“不...不要，求您！”鸣人回忆起那些鞭子的滋味，比地狱更糟糕！

“那就闭上嘴巴，我今天不想听到你的呻吟声。”带有力道的拉扯了一下鸣人胸前的乳（咯咯）环，“再让我听到一声你的呻吟，我会让你带着口衔享受鞭子的滋味。”

鸣人低头吻了吻佐助的鞋尖，“是，主人。”

雨点般的拍打接踵而至，蜜色的身躯瞬间布满了横纵交错的红色拍痕。

鸣人无声的啜泣，肩头不住的颤抖，下身却因为肌肤表面火辣的疼痛而起了反应。

最后一记拍打落下，鸣人的喉结上下滑动数下，像是要把刚才积攒在口内因忍受疼痛而发出的呻吟吞入腹内。

佐助俯身将鸣人抱坐在自己的大腿上，双手在这具自己创造出的富有艺术感印痕的身躯上来回爱抚，“放松，我的小狐狸，结束了。”

他盯着鸣人微微颤抖的红唇和金色的羽睫，心里说不出的喜欢，凑近对方的眼睑吻了又吻，“好了，好了，你表现的棒极了。你也很喜欢，不是吗？你瞧瞧你下面这个小东西的可爱反应。”

鸣人侧头靠在佐助的肩上，“是的，主人，我很喜欢。”


End file.
